Talk:Chara vs Goku Black/@comment-39168027-20190424021446
I heavily disagree with the outcome of this battle for a multitude of reasons. I feel as if Goku Black should have taken this victory by a large margin, even without fused Zamasu. Even if we give Chara the strength advantage for destroying the Undertale timeline in one strike, she is still destroying one timeline, not multiple timelines at a time. But even if we do give her that advantage, Goku Black takes every other advantage by a large margin. Goku Black is leagues faster than Chara, even if we highball her speed to faster than light speed, Goku Black would still be so fast that Chara wouldn't even be able to touch him. He's multiple times faster than the speed of light, especially with Saiyan multipliers and the Kaioken technique. Add on the Instant Transmission technique and Goku Black is virtually untouchable to Chara. Goku Black also takes the experience and intelligence category without a sweat. He's a god who's lived for millions of years and constructed a plan to wipe out all mortals in the Dragon Ball multiverse, while Chara is a simple child with murderous intent. In fact, Goku Black has battled with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at the same time, and while both can be considered just as brash and wild as Chara, are still both the warriors Chara could only hope to be. And Goku Black also takes durability as he is able to tank hits from both Goku and Vegeta and overpower the both of them, both of which are multiversal powerhouses at their very best, and he tangled with the both of them and even toyed with them. And while Chara has healing items, these items can only heal her health at varying lengths, but Goku Black, since he is Goku's body, we can assume he has Senzu Beans which completely heal you in an instant, so Chara's healing items are practically useless. Now, some may say: what about Chara's Reset Ability? Couldn't she just keep on coming back and eventually wear Goku Black out? And the answer to that question is a bit of a yes and no. Yes, Chara could keep on coming back and eventually tire him out, it would take her a very long time to do so. Especially if we factor in that Goku Black's large stamina advantage against Chara. But here's the thing, Goku Black has the perfect counter to Chara's Reset Ability: His time ring. Goku Black would eventually see that something is up and would notice that Chara is toying the time, and would do the very same. And here, I think is Goku Black's biggest advantage. The Reset Ability only allows the user to reset a short window of time, whereas the Time Ring would allow Goku Black to travel to just about any timeline and single point in time he so chooses. He could just go back in time and kill Chara's parents before she's even born, or go back in time and destroy the human race before Chara's ever born, or hell, he can go back in time and destroy Earth before the Great War between Humans and Monsters broke out. You see, while Chara can constantly reset the immediate time frame she's in, Goku Black could go anywhere in time and just erase her from the face of existence, therefor completely eradicating her from every timeline and every universe she could ever exist. And another point I'd like to dispute is: What about Chara's DETERMINATION? Wouldn't that negate any advantages Goku Black had early on in the fight? Well, I have to say no, since that's a No Limits Fallacy and we should avoid that if possible. But even if we do factor Chara's DETERMINATION, Goku Black could easily access Zenkai Boosts to combat and even surpass Chara's DETERMINATION as while DETERMINATION increases your stats gradually, Zenkai Boosts increases a Saiyan's powers tremendously after experiencing a near death experience. And before anyone says that Chara could kill Goku Black before he gets a Zenkai Boost, I like to say otherwise since Zenkai Boost can happen quite quickly in the heat of battle, and with Chara's strength edge, Goku Black would be receiving Zenkai Boost after Zenkai Boost. Overall, while Chara has that one measly strength advantage, Goku Black takes everything else by a large margin and Goku Black could match and exceed whatever else Chara has under her belt. So, while this could be close battle, Goku Black will swipe a victory right from under Chara's feet and there is virtually nothing she can do about it.